All Too Well
by deannamd
Summary: Rosalie Cullen has a little brother Jasper Whitlock. Someone new moves in across the street and Rosalie doesn't know why Jasper's acting strange yet. Jasper sees her and he wants to know the new girl. he doesn't know what to do yet. Rosalie and Emmett are married. Emmett already knows the new girl, but how?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys got to link for the song all too well by taylor swift it should have lyrics too:

www .youtube watch? v= TzJlpnBaJyw

just take out the spaces lol


	2. Chapter 2

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

JPOV.

I was visiting my sister, Rosalie, for the weekend, and I was sitting out front on the porch. A moving truck pulls up outside the house directly across the street.

"Rosalie!" I call to my sister.

"Yeah?" Rosalie replies as she steps through the front door.

"Did you know that someone's moving in across the street?" I ask.

"No, I didn't, I didn't even know the place was for sale." Rosalie replied, looking a little worried.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I ask her.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just, do you remember what happened in that house, the reason it's been empty for years?" Rosalie asked.

"No I don't, what happened?" I replied.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember what happened, you were only 2 at the time." Rose explained.

"But then you were only 7 then, weren't you?" I asked, "So what happened?"

"Yeah, I was 7, but I won't ever forget it…" Rose began.

I tried to think about what Rosalie said, but I don't believe it. She's worried that something's going to happen to the new neighbors based on what she thinks happened 13 years ago.

**Can anyone guess what happened? Mystery point of view up next, shouldn't be too hard, maybe I'll do more than one Mystery point of view, what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

?POV

I pull the moving truck up in front of our new home. Forks, Washington, nice quiet place. Maybe I could come up with some nice songs while I'm here.

"Come on, kiddo. We need to start unpacking and you've got school tomorrow." My dad tells me as he gets out of the passenger side door.

"Ok I'm coming." I reply as I turn the engine off. I step out of the cab and look across the street automatically, and I see a boy sitting on the porch of the house directly across the street looking into space with a confused look on his face.

"Hey I'm serious, get over here and help me shift some of these boxes into the house." My dad shouts at me, and the boy across the street looks at me and we lock eyes, his eyes are so blue, I can't look away. His eyes are so full of emotion that I don't understand, and I'm stood there, frozen, almost like a dear in headlights.

"Jasper, come here." I hear a female voice call out and the boy finally releases me from his gaze as he stands up and turns to go inside his home.

I sigh as I walk to the back of the truck, I can't get the colour and emotion of his eyes out of my head but I need to focus. My dad is giving me a funny look as I robotic-ally pick up one of the boxes and turn to the house.

**Tell me what you think and who do you think it is? Review pls people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

JPOV.

Everything is quiet while I am thinking about what Rosalie told me about that house, I don't understand, it isn't possible that what she said could be true.

"Hey I'm serious, get over here and help me shift some of these boxes into the house." I hear a male voice shout, so I look up and my eyes lock with a pair of deep chocolate coloured eyes that I cloud get lost in. I can't look away. I can feel my hands shaking as I look into those eyes, they were so deep I almost felt like I was falling into them…

"Jasper, come here." I suddenly hear Rose calling me from the living room, so I look away and stand up. I walk into the house and just as I glance back I see that the person I locked eyes with was a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back and swung gracefully side to side as she walked.

"Hey, Jasper…" Rosalie trails off when she sees my face.

"What?" I snap at her when she stares at me for a while.

"Oh, are you ok? Anyway, what do you want for dinner, Em's going to pick something up on his way home?" Rose replied looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, I'm not hungry thanks." I told her, and then I went to my room and sat on the bed staring at the wall.

RPOV

"You're not hungry?" I shout up to him, I don't believe it. But he doesn't reply so I follow him up and open his room door and I'm surprised to see him just staring into space, a faraway look on his face that I haven't seen since we were little.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and then looks up at me.

"Oh, hey Rose, yeah I'm fine, honest, I just want to be alone." Jasper replies.

"Ok, but you know you can tell me anything, talk to me about anything right?" I ask but he just nods and looks away so I go back downstairs and decide to call my Emmett.

**Review pls, and what would you like to see happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

EmPOV.

My Rosie should've rung me back by now. O there we go, my phone was ringing, so I picked it up and answered it.

"Hey, Rosie, how's it going?" I ask with a grin.

"Emmett…" Rosie says and I know something's wrong.

"Rosie, what is it, what's wrong?" I ask, I don't usually worry but when it comes to my Rosie, I need to make sure she's ok.

"Someone moved in across the street. And now Jasper says he's not hungry, but he's always hungry," Rosie sighs, "I just don't know what to do."

"O Rosie I'm sure everything is fine, you know he could just not be hungry? Or he's snacking out in his room?" I reply, trying to make her feel better.

"You don't understand: he looked like, like…"Rosie starts.

"Like what Rosie?" I don't understand what she's trying to say.

"Like he saw a ghost." Rosie replies. I laugh. "It's not funny Emmett; do you remember what I told you about that empty house across the street? Well someone's moving into it."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I remember everything she told me, but it was like a scary story, it can't be real. Can it?

BPOV.

I sat on the porch to our new home, looking out at the sky. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. My dad says he grew up here, and that's why he decided to move here when Renee died. He also says I have an older brother but he doesn't know where he is. Dad showed me a picture while we were unpacking, of my brother holding my hand when I was younger, he looked huge but the expression on his face told me that he would never have hurt me, he loved me.

I hear a car of some sort pulling up and I look towards it, its pulling up in front of the house across the street. A statuesque woman appears at the front door and she looks at me and looks shocked by something. Then she starts to come towards the car, but then she carries on across the street and comes to stand at the bottom of the porch.

"Isabella?" She asks me, looking confused.

"Umm, I prefer Be…" I start but then I see a huge man coming towards us from the car across the street and he looks even more shocked than the blonde girl. He has short dark hair and I see his dimples appear as a smile comes to his face and then I recognize him. "Em… Emmett?"

"Heya baby sis. How've you been, how's mom and dad?" He says, his green eyes flashing with happiness, "O sorry, this is Rosie, Rosalie, my wife." He goes on to say.

"What happened? I mean, you've been gone for years, I only knew it was you because of the picture dad showed me before, why did you disappear?" I ask getting upset.

"Bella, where'd you go?" My dad, Charlie, asks as he comes out to the porch, and then he freezes as he spots Emmett and Rosalie.

**Let's see some reviews guys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__"Heya baby sis. How've you been, how's mom and dad?" He says, his green eyes flashing with happiness, "O sorry, this is Rosie, Rosalie, my wife." He goes on to say._

_"What happened? I mean, you've been gone for years, I only knew it was you because of the picture dad showed me before, why did you disappear?" I ask getting upset._

_"Bella, where'd you go?" My dad, Charlie, asks as he comes out to the porch, and then he freezes as he spots Emmett and Rosalie._

BPOV.

"Heya dad, where's 'Mom'?" Emmett asks emphasizing the word mom, for some reason.

"Emmett." Dad replies and storms back into the house.

"Isabella?" Emmett asks me looking confused.

"It's Bella, and Renee died." I reply, my eyes turning cold when I say her name.

"Bella… I don't understand, what happened and why didn't you call her mom?" Emmett looked even more confused.

I was about to answer when dad stormed out the house with his gun pointed at Emmett's chest.

"Dad?!" I ask in a shout. He told me that him and Emmett didn't get on but I didn't understand the fact he was pointing a gun at him.

"Bella, go back inside. NOW!" Dad orders me around.

"Charlie, I know you don't like me but it's not my fault, and I'm sorry about mom, I love her, and I can't believe she's gone." Emmett said getting choked up at the end. Rosalie wraps her arms around him to try to comfort him and dad lowers his gun.

"Rosalie!" I hear someone shout and look up to see Jasper running across the street and jumping in front of her. "Ok mister if your moving in that's great but please don't make me wrestle that gun out of your hand." He says to dad, then he sees me and says, "Howdee, ma'am, I think you should step away from him while he's holdin' that gun, don't want you to get hurt, do we?" He says in a thick southern accent, winking at me, but I glare at him.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about and he would never hurt me, he saved me from the last person who hurt me!" I say and then I start to cry remembering that day. My dad comes closer to me and then puts the gun down so he can hug me and try to comfort me while he glares at Jasper.

"Now see what you've gone and done! Emmett, take your friends away from us, look at your poor sister, having to remember stuff like that!" My dad yells at Emmett and Jasper.

EmPOV.

"Now see what you've gone and done! Emmett, take your friends away from us, look at your poor sister, having to remember stuff like that!" Charlie, my 'dad' yells at Jasper and me, but I don't understand what he means or why Bella is so upset.

"What are you talking about, and what happened mine and Bella's mom?" I ask.

Bella storms up to me and starts to yell in my face, "Renee was no mother of mine! As far as I'm concerned, she was the female equivalent of a sperm donor! And don't you dare talk to my dad like that ever again! Do you understand me?!" Bella's eyes flashed when she asked that last question but I was angry and confused.

Something touched my arm and I looked to see Jasper looking worried and it finally clicked why he was acting strange, he liked my little baby sister, though I don't know if I should call her that anymore.

"I said 'do you understand me?' now if you don't mind would you get the fuck of my property!" Bella yelled and I knew that it wasn't a request and she had a hold of Charlie's gun and was pointing it at Rosalie, she knew that I wouldn't care if she shot me.

"Fine! But I will get answers Bella I swear I won't rest till I get some goddamn answers!" I yell and then pull Rosalie and Jasper back towards our house.

RPOV (Next day).

I decided to go and see if I could talk to Bella or Charlie, to try to keep the animosity away. I run across the road and knock on the door. I wait five minutes and then Bella opens the door.

"Hello Rosalie, why don't we go for a walk?" Bella asks as she pulls a nicely patterned red scarf around her neck. I notice that even though its warm today she has long sleeved winter jumper on.

"Bella? Aren't you warm wearing that?" I ask her, as we walk down the street.

"No." Her eyes turn cold, robotic, as she says that one word, and then they are warm again. "Rose, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't remember Emmett very well, I was too young when he left, I think, and he and my dad never got on from what my dad has told so it was bound to get a little… umm, difficult? The only reason I knew that it was Emmett was because my dad showed me a picture of when we were little and Emmett was holding onto my hand." Bella says and I smile.

"Yeah, that's how I knew you, Bella, Emmett has the same photo and he showed me it and said 'that's my baby sister, Isabella' and he said it with such pride in his voice, he truly does love you Bella." I tell her and when I look at her, there are tears in her eyes.

**Review, tell me what you guys think pls, I need to know if you like it lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

RPOV

"He does?" Bella asked me while the tears begin to race down her cheeks.

"Hey, of course he does, you're his baby sister, why wouldn't he love you?" I reply.

"Can we go to your house? I want to tell you about Renee." Bella says, shocking me.

"O, yeah, sure." When I look up I realise we didn't go too far just a little ways down the street so we cross over and head back to my house.

"Hey, Rose? Emmett isn't here is he?" Bella asks and I can tell she doesn't want anyone else to hear what she has to say just yet.

"No he's at work, and Jasper is probably still asleep in his room." I tell her.

"Ok. So umm, I guess you can tell that I don't like Renee very much even though she gave birth to me huh?" Bella says to me but all I can do is nod, I don't know what else to say. Then she takes her scarf off and pulls the sleeves of her jumper up and I involuntarily gasp when I see her arms and neck. "When Emmett left us, Renee wasn't happy, she blamed me and said that I forced him to go, that I wasn't a good sister or daughter. Charlie tried his best to help but he had to work or we would have ended up on the street. I remember the day she started to hurt… to hurt me…" Bella trails off, her eyes hard and cold as she remembers what this woman did to her. She stays quiet for a while but then we both hear Jasper coming down the stairs.

"Hey Rose, what cereal do…" Jasper starts to ask when he walks into the living room and sees Bella on the couch next to me. Bella pulls the arms of her jumper down and puts her scarf back around her neck but I can tell that it's too late; Jasper saw everything that I did.

"Ummmm… hi Jasper." Bella says awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"Bella, what... what happened to you?" Jasper asks slowly.

"Ok, you might want to sit down." Bella sighs as she takes her scarf off once again and pulls her jumper off completely, I notice that she has a plain vest on underneath. "Sorry, Rose, I'm going to start again." Bella says to me.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jasper says before Bella can say anything else, Bella smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"No, I just want to get this over and done with, but you can't tell Emmett, at least not yet. Promise me you won't tell him?" Bella looks at me and then Jasper with pleading eyes, and I nod in agreement, and then turn to Jasper.

JPOV

Don't tell Emmett? How can I not tell Emmett, it's obvious something bad happened and he would want to know, right? But she's pleading with me. Sigh.

"Ok. I won't tell him yet." I tell her emphasizing the 'yet'.

"Thank you." Bella says, "Well like I said to Rose, you can probably tell that I don't like Renee very much even though she gave birth to me?" she continues and I nod at her to continue, did Renee hurt her? "When Emmett left us, Renee wasn't happy, she blamed me and said that I forced him to go, that I wasn't a good sister or daughter. Charlie tried his best to help but he had to work or we would have ended up on the street. I remember the day she started to hurt… to hurt me…" Well that answers that then. Damnit, if I told Emmett, he would blame himself. I notice that Bella's normally warm chocolate brown eyes hard turned hard and cold, like a mask to cover the emotions underneath.

Bella sighs and then continues, "It was on somebody's birthday, but I don't remember who's." Bella says, scrunching her eyes trying to think. "It was in July, ummmm I think it was July 15th the year after Emmett left that she started to use violence." Bella stopped to take a shaky breath.

"That's Emmett's birthday." Rosalie says.

"That makes sense." Bella nods to herself. "Well that day Charlie was on a double shift, he wouldn't be home till morning and Renee was mad I think because Emmett hadn't come home yet. Whenever she looked at me, she got angrier and angrier. After a while she said, 'it should've been you. You should've run away. This family was perfect before you came.' I was only 5 years old. I started to cry and then she stormed up to me and slapped me across my face for the first and last time. She didn't want Charlie to catch her. Then she grabbed me by my arms and pulled me upstairs and into a room I hadn't been in before." Bella stops again but this time she looks thoughtful. "I guess it was Emmett's old room before he left. Anyway, Renee then throws me onto the floor and I spot a scrunched up piece of paper under the bed." Bella reaches into her pocket and hands something to Rose and Rose gasps while looking at it. "It was a note from Emmett. I never showed it to Renee, I was too scared, but I did show Charlie and he tried to look for him all over again the next day."

Rose passes the paper to me and I look down to see the note from Emmett.

_Dear Isabella,_

_ Your my beautiful baby sister and I will always love you, but I cannot be with you right now, too much has happened, and mom and dad just wouldn't understand, I will leave a trail for you to find me, but only you can find the trail, only my sister._

_ I'm so sorry that I cannot be there for you on your birthday, to watch you grow every year, to beat up the boys that hurt you, but always know that a part of me will always be with you no matter how far apart we are. We will see each other again someday. But it may not be for a while. Tell mom I love her; tell dad I'll miss him. I love you so much little sister, and I will miss you more than anything else in the whole world._

_Lots of love_

_Your brother bear_

_Emmie: Emmett._

I look up at Bella and ask "Emmie?"

"That's what I used to call him; I remember that I couldn't pronounce his name, so I said Emmie instead. I didn't know who that was until yesterday." Bella smiled, then sighed and looked down.

**Review people, it'll help to know what you guys are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ I look up at Bella and ask "Emmie?"_

_"That's what I used to call him; I remember that I couldn't pronounce his name, so I said Emmie instead. I didn't know who that was until yesterday." Bella smiled, then sighed and looked down._

JPOV

"I don't understand." I admit.

"What don't you understand?" Bella asks me, looking at the floor.

"If your mom hurt you because Emmett left, then how come you didn't know who Emmett was? I mean I get that it's been a while but… urge I don't know…" I reply getting frustrated.

"I knew I had a brother, Renee would always say that 'your brother would be here if you weren't' as if he was already dead, but she never said his name and Charlie moved all of Emmett's pictures into Emmett's old room as he thought that would help." Bella shrugs.

"So what happened to Renee, to land you here?" Rosalie asks after a minute of silence. Bella sighs.

"A couple of weeks ago, Charlie had to work late again, but Renee was in a foul mood, even worse than usual. I was in my room when she came upstairs…" Bella pauses and absent-mindedly rubs at her neck, over the marks that seem to go all around it. "I noticed that she had a knife in her hand and that there was someone behind her, a man. Renee said, 'you're going to give this lovely man a good time, to pay for what you did to this family.' I didn't know what to do so I just looked at her. She turns away and says, 'see James, I told you she was worthless. Do what you want with her, I don't care.' She hands him the knife and goes downstairs." Bella stops again, her eyes looking distant, glazed over as she remembers what happened to her.

"Oh no." Rose says and I know what she's thinking about. "He didn't. You… you…" Rose stopped unable to finish as tears stream down her face.

RPOV

"Oh no." I mutter, she didn't deserve that, no I can't believe it, "He didn't. You… you…" I can't even finish as the tears race down my cheeks. I can see what happened that day, except I don't see Bella and a man; but instead I see me and Royce King, 'the love of my life', sense the sarcasm. Sigh. I hope Bella didn't go through that.

BPOV

When I snap back to reality, I see Rosalie in tears with Jasper trying to comfort her, her eyes are glazed over, like she remembering something.

"Rose?" I ask hesitantly. "What's wrong?" I know I didn't finish the story, but something is wrong with Rose.

"NOOOO! ROYCE, LET ME GOOOO!" Rose starts to struggle in Jasper's arms.

"Hey, Rose, it's me, Jasper. Rose, come back to us, your safe, you're ok." I can hear Jasper muttering in her ear.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOO!" Rose starts to scream and suddenly the front door bursts open and Emmett runs in.

"Rosalie." He sighs when he sees her in Jasper's arms, while Jasper tries to calm her down. He hasn't seen me yet, but he takes Rosalie from Jasper and carries her upstairs, bridal style.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Jasper says to me.

We walk towards the woods behind my house, and walk along the trail.

"Jasper? What happened?" I ask eventually.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, it's kinda personal to Rosalie." He replies.

**Well what do guys think? Review review review lol :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ "Jasper? What happened?" I ask eventually._

_"I'm not sure I should tell you, it's kinda personal to Rosalie." He replies._

BPOV

We keep walking in silence; I don't know what to say to him. When I glance at him, he's looking into the forest, deep in thought, I sigh.

"Shall we sit down?" I ask, pointing at a log on his right.

"Ok." He replies and then sits down.

We sit in companionable silence for a while, but it starts to get darker, and I hear some kind of large animal sniffing around, so I look at Jasper, but he has a faraway look in his eyes. I almost jump out of my skin when I hear my phone ringing, but Jasper doesn't seem to notice.

"Hello?" I answer it, when I finally manage to retrieve it from my pocket.

"Bella." And just like that, I freeze, I don't know what to do, his voice sounds like that of a predator about to attack. Hurriedly, I look around, but I can't see very well in the growing darkness. "Bella." He repeats. I gulp.

"J… James." I say, and in my peripheral vision, I see Jasper's head snap up to look at me, confusion written on his face.

"Ah, I finally found your number, dear sweet Isabella. You didn't think I would let you go, did you? Your poor mother said I could have you all to myself, remember? She sold you to me." James says slowly, and I can feel the blood drain from my face, and suddenly, I am on my knees. "I'm coming for you, my lovely Isabella. And if anyone tries to get in my way, I will rip their hearts out, understand?" and suddenly Jasper has thrown my phone out into the darkness.

"Bella?" Jasper asks, but it sounds like I'm under water, everything sounds muffled. "Bella! I think you're in shock, come on, we need to move." Jasper's muffled voice tries to get through to me.

I feel like I'm floating, but I know that Jasper has probably picked me up to take me home.

"Jasper?" I hear someone shout.

"Emmett." Jasper responds.

"What on earth happened to my sister?!" Emmett's voice booms through the invisible water around me, and suddenly, everything seems to be normal again. I hear Jasper's heartbeat, as my head is resting against his chest.

"Put me down." I say, as I begin to shake, "Please, put me down." My voice wavers, letting them know that I'm scared.

"Bella, I won't hurt you, I promise." Jasper whispers to me, but I shake my head and he sighs, and then puts me down onto my feet. He holds onto my shoulders to steady me.

I'm running, I can hear them shouting after me, but I don't listen, all I know is that I have to find my phone, and suddenly I see it. The light from the screen like a beacon calling to me.

I lean down and pick it up. Then it rings, so I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Isabella, you cut me off before…" James starts.

"Where should I meet you?" I cut him off.

**Well well, what do you think? Any ideas for what you want involved in the story and how to get Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward into the story? Let me know in reviews pls.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

?POV

"Where should I meet?" She cuts though the hands-free speakers.

"Ah, now that is a good question…" James replies, I roll my eyes. He doesn't need me for this, the girl seems content to come on her own, and I don't need to track her down for him.

I walk out of the room and take my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through my contacts and find the one I'm looking for, my nephew's number.

"Hey, man, it's been ages since I've heard from you, what have you been up to?" he asks me, but I can tell that something is wrong.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing…" he sighs, "Well, we have some new neighbours, but, do you remember Emmett? Rosalie's husband? Well the new neighbours happen to be his father and his sister." Jasper says and I know that this news is big but I also know that Jasper has brought it up for a reason.

"Bella!" I hear someone shout in the background.

"Who's with you and who's Bella?" I ask, becoming irritated.

"Oh, that's just Emmett, Bella's his sister, she ran out into the woods so I'm helping look, but I don't think we are gonna find her. Her full name is Isabella." Jasper adds matter-of-factly, and then it clicks.

"Does this Bella know someone called James?" I rush to ask, I've never agreed with James games but I need to do this to help my brother, his wife and my own wife.

"Why? She hates him after what he did to her. I do know that if she thought that she could save someone, anyone, from him by coming to him, then she probably…" Jasper's voice gets quieter and quieter until he completely stops and I know that he's figured it out. That Bella's gonna hand herself over.

"You need to find here as soon as possible." I tell him.

"Peter?"

JPOV

"Peter?" I say but he's already gone. "Goddammit!" I shout in frustration. I love my Uncle Peter but he can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to.

"What's up?" Emmett asks, although I know he just wants to find Bella.

"Let's just find Bella." I reply.

**What you guys think of that? Lol review review pls.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

EmPOV

"What's up?" I ask Jasper, when he puts his phone away.

"Let's just find Bella." He replies, I guess he knows that that's all I want.

I think about Bella. I think about the house she now lives in. I don't think that I would be able to sleep in that house knowing what Rosalie saw happen there 13 years ago.

"Hey, Jasper…?" I trail off.

"What's wrong Emmett?" he replies.

"Do you believe what Rosalie says, about the house that Bella lives in?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jasper mumbles with a sigh.

"I think that it could be possible." I say.

"OK then, tell me exactly what you think could be possible?" Jasper turns and glares at me, but I can see that he's scared something will happen to Bella.

"We need to find Bella and get her and Charlie out of that house." I say instead of answering.

"Why would you want me and dad out of our new house?" I hear Bella's voice from behind me. I turn to look at her, as does Jasper. She has her arms folded across her middle and she looks a little spooked.

"Bella…" I start but I get cut off.

"Emmett, why don't you let me explain what Rosalie thinks, then you can tell us what you believe?" Jasper tells me, but I can tell that it's not a request so I nod my acceptance to that idea.

JPOV

Emmett nods at me to continue.

"Bella, we should go back to Rosalie's, to sit down." I tell her softly.

"No. whatever you want to say, you can say right now right here." She replies, her chin tilted stubbornly.

"OK. You know that your house has been empty for 13 years?" I begin and she nods at me, "Well we knew the last family that lived there, well Rosalie did I guess. I was only two, Rosalie was 7 years old. Anyway, Rosalie says that they were a nice family, never had any arguments, the children were never involved with any fights or anything like that. But one day, the father killed his whole family, and then committed suicide." I stop when I see Bella's face.

"You mean it's true?" She asks.

"What? You already knew? How?" I ask her confused. She sighs.

"I found a diary in my room, but it looks nearly 100 years old. It's introduced as, 'Belongs to Sampson John Whitaker'. It's as he and his family have just moved in and he takes pride in his wife and children. But a couple of months later, his personality seems to change drastically, and his writing is almost unreadable. Then, the last entry, is written as a letter, it turns out to be a suicide letter, it says that he's sorry for hurting his family but it was the only way to keep them safe, so then he wanted to join them." Bella ends her story with a sigh.

"Umm, Bella? If that diary looks 100 years old, then what does it have to do with the previous tenants with that house?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, be quiet. Ok that's gotta be a coincidence, I mean the previous tenants weren't Whitakers' so it has to be a coincidence, right?" I but in, and I know that they can hear the fear in my voice. "I mean Rosalie can't be right. There is no such thing as ghosts and people cannot be forced to do something that they don't want to do. Right?"

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" Bella asks.

"Rosalie told me that she saw Mr Wrong kill himself in the garden, and that when he died she saw something, she said it was a ghost, walk out of his body, but it wasn't an image of him, it was a different man." I tell her.

"But, if that's true then… I have to go." Bella says and then runs off.

"Bella! Wait!" Emmett shouts, but I just let her go.

"She's probably gone to see Charlie." I tell Emmett and head in the direction of home.

**Well, hope that's cleared up some questions. Sorry it took so long, was trying to keep it interesting. Review people, I need info on what u think of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

BPOV

"But if that's true then… I have to go." I tell them and then I start to run.

I can hear Emmett shouting after me but I keep running. Then I see the trees thinning and I slow down as I walk in to the view of my house. I see Charlie sitting down on the patio looking out into the trees with a beer in his hand, then his eyes focus on me, and I know that I might be too late, as his eyes are as cold as what I remember James' had been.

"Isabella," he says coldly, "you have a guest, he's in your room, be nice to him young lady, he doesn't deserve for you to act like a spoiled brat." He finishes and looks back towards the trees.

"Dad…" I try to talk to him but he cuts me off.

"Dammit, Isabella, get your fucking whore butt inside that house this minute to greet your guest, he's traveled a long way to come see you and take you away." He shouts and I see movement in the house.

A shiver runs down my spine from what he said but and iceberg travels up it when I see who my 'guest' actually is.

"Ah, lovely Isabella, I decided to pick you up when your wise father called me and said that he couldn't cope." He tells me, and I see the red head beside him. She has an evil smirk on her face.

"James, who is your friend?" I ask politely, because I know that that is what Charlie is looking for right now.

"Ah, this is the lovely Victoria, she will help me keep you in line, now come on, my dear, we have a flight to catch." James says, and Victoria giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Come on, we already packed you some clothes." Victoria said, in a voice that reminded me of a little girl trying to impress her first crush. Her smile made me shiver.

"Dad?" I turn to look at him. But he just continues to stare out into the woods.

"Come now, Isabella, your father needs to rest, he had a rough day at work and he doesn't want to have to deal with you tonight, so we're taking you away for a while, to give him a rest." James tells me, I hear the warning in his voice, I decide to do as he says for now, it's better for my health.

"At least let me say goodbye, in private." I say, and he nods at me, Victoria and James walk around the house to the front. "Dad? I will go without complaint if you tell me that that is what you really want?" I tell him, hoping he'll want me to say, he turns to look at me and his eyes are cold and hard.

"Why should I want you? You forced my boy to run away. I know what you did, you did everything to have me and your mother to yourself, I am so glad that Renee was wiser than I was when it came to you. I wish I hadn't ended up shooting her because of you, you're not worth it." Charlie tells me, and then looks out to the forest again. My eyes start to sting, I don't know if this is what he really thinks, or if it's just being in this house.

"Alright then, if that's what you truly want, Dad, I love you, goodbye." I look at him.

"Do not call me that. I am not your dad." He says coldly, and the tears begin to fall as I walk backwards towards the front of the house.

PPOV

Dammit, he's up to something, I just don't know what. My weird feelings are running wild and I can't get a hold of Jasper. James, the sadistic bastard, left a couple of days ago; I hope Jasper has stuck to the girl like glue.

"Dammit, Jasper! Fucking phone me back as soon as you get this!" I yell into the phone, leaving him an unpleasant message.

My phone rings as soon as I hang up the phone.

"Jasper…" I start but someone interrupts me.

"Peter, he let us go." Carlisle tells me, "Alice told me to call you. Esme thinks I should listen to her, is everything ok?" he asks.

"Ah how are Esme, and Alice? Is Lottie with you? Umm I'm not sure just yet." I tell him.

"Well Esme is fine, yes, Charlotte is perfectly fine brother, and Alice stayed at her boyfriends' house until we got back, Edward is a nice boy…" Carlisle trails off. "Alice wants to talk to you." Carlisle says, and I hear him hand the phone over.

APOV

Carlisle hands me the phone.

"You need to get to Forks." I tell Peter. I love Carlisle and Esme, as if they truly were my parents, but I couldn't stand the way Peter stuck up for James. I know he doesn't really agree with James, but he never stops him, but this time he needs to.

"Alice, what is it?" Peter asks. He already knows that I can sometimes see things before they happen. Usually things that are really important.

**Well, sorry this chapter took so long I had writers block for a while. Small case of a cliffy. Review people, I need info on what u think of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ Carlisle hands me the phone._

_"You need to get to Forks." I tell Peter. I love Carlisle and Esme, as if they truly were my parents, but I couldn't stand the way Peter stuck up for James. I know he doesn't really agree with James, but he never stops him, but this time he needs to._

_"Alice, what is it?" Peter asks. He already knows that I can sometimes see things before they happen. Usually things that are really important._

PPOV.

"Alice, what is it?" I ask her, my weird feelings are telling me that this is even more important than anything else that Alice has ever told me before.

"You have to get to Forks, immediately. Like now." Alice replies and I swear I have never ever heard her so distressed before.

"I'm actually already at the airport." I tell her as I pull into the long term parking space that is permanently reserved for me.

"Good, get on the earliest and fastest flight that you can to get you to Seattle and then drive to Forks from there. We'll meet you there." Alice rushes to say and then hangs up.

My phone beeps not 2 minutes later with a text message, from Carlisle's phone.

**Hey, meet us at Rosalie's house when you get to Forks – from Alice.**

**Gotcha – Peter.**

Yeah, me and the pixie don't get on very well, I don't trust her and she just doesn't like the choices I make to keep my family safe even though that does include her.

"Excuse me, but what can I do for you sir?" A woman's voice asks me, and I realise I've been stood here for way too long.

"Oh, yes, I need the earliest and fastest flight to Seattle from here please?" I ask her.

BPOV.

I see Victoria and James whispering together, stood in front of some kind of Mercedes. I carry on walking towards them when I hear Jasper and Emmett shouting my name.

I don't turn to look at them as the tears fall ten times harder, I just found him and now I have to lose him again. So instead of turning around I move faster and I see that Victoria and James are already in the car and they have left a door open for me to jump in and I slam it as soon as I've sat down.

James makes the car speed off down the road and suddenly black clouds my vision.

I feel like I'm floating. I can't see, feel, or even hear anything just yet.

Suddenly, I see Renee looking at me.

"It's your fault I'm dead. You killed your own mother, you ungrateful bitch!" she shouts at me.

"You're not real." I whisper and whimper at the same time. But she continues to taunt me and I just want it to stop…

JPOV.

We walk towards Bella's house and suddenly Emmett shouts her name so I look up. And there she is, walking towards the front of the house. She turns the corner but doesn't look back even though we are both shouting now and Emmett is running to try to catch her.

I don't run after him though. I notice Charlie sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand. He's staring into the forest.

Then, suddenly, he shakes his head and looks around confused. Then he looks at the bottle in his hand and looks disgustedly at it.

"Charlie?" I ask as I slowly make my way over to him. He should have seen me by now.

"Huh? Oh, hi kid, sorry I don't know your name. You're a friend of Emmett's? Right?" he asks when he sees me.

"Umm yes sir. Umm could you tell me where Bella was heading too?" I reply.

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't seen her for a few hours, well almost all day actually, I didn't have to work today but Bella went out early this morning after someone knocked on the door." He replies, and I know something doesn't add up.

"But sir, I just saw her walking past you." I tell him.

"Well son I don't know what to tell you, I don't even remember coming to sit out here, and let me tell you, I don't usually drink this stuff." He replies holding up his bottle.

"Ok, sir. I think you should come and stay with me and Rosalie for a couple of days." I tell him, I'm starting to think Rosalie really did see that ghost guy years ago.

"And why would I do that? I have a house, and my daughter will be back soon." He tells me.

"Charlie!" Emmett thunders as he storms back around the house to see me and Charlie talking.

"Emmett…" I start to mumble.

"No, Jasper. I am telling you now that my sister would not have gotten into a Mercedes unless it was life and death. So Charlie, where is she going?" Emmett asks threateningly.

**Well, sorry this chapter took so long I have been trying to write a couple chapters at a time for you guys. Review people, I need info on what u think of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ "… So Charlie, where is she going?" Emmett asks threateningly._

CHPOV.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I ask him angrily, jees I wish I had my gun.

"Bella has just jumped into the back of a Mercedes and that Mercedes has just took off at over 90 miles an hour." Emmett says slowly.

"WHAT?!" I shout. And then I see flashes of something.

I see a flash of Bella with tears in her eyes. And she's saying something to me.

_"Dad?" I hear her whisper in a small voice. "I will go without complaint it you can tell me that that is what you really want?" she asks me._

"Bella…" I try to say her name. But then I hear my voice, though it sounds colder.

_"Why should I want you? You forced my boy to run away." I gasp to myself, all I can do is watch and listen. "I know what you did, you did everything to have me and your mother to yourself, I am so glad that Renee was wiser than I was when it came to you. I wish I hadn't ended up shooting her because of you, you're not worth it." _

"NO!" I shout at my own voice inside my head. I didn't mean that, it wasn't me saying that because it's not true. I vaguely notice that Emmett and Jasper are exchanging glances before the images and voices continue.

_"Alright then," her voice sounds smaller and even more scared than before, "if that's what you truly want, dad, I love you, goodbye." She's says, and when her eyes meet mine this time I see hope in them, hope that I will tell her I didn't mean it._

_"Do not call me that. I am not your dad." My voice tells her coldly, and then my blood runs cold, as I see her walk away._

"GODDAMMIT, NOOOO!" I yell out, as I stand up.

"Charlie." Emmett says my name and that is all the warning I need.

"I didn't mean to tell her Em, she wasn't supposed to find out like that Emmett, especially without you being able to comfort her." I tell him, and I see the realisation dawn in his eyes.

**Well guys I love you for reviews and cos I haven't updated in a while im tryna update at least 3 times today for you, so remember to review, but u don't have to review on every chapter that goes up today but on at least one of them please. Reviews make me happy J.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ I see the realisation dawn in his eyes._

EMPOV.

"I didn't mean to tell her Em, she wasn't supposed to find out like that Emmett, especially without you being able to comfort her." He tells me, and he watches me.

_Shit shit shit shitty mcshit shit._

"Jesus, Charlie, why admit that to her, I mean you're the one that raised her, so technically you are her dad, at least in her eyes. You didn't tell her biologically did you?" I'm freaking I know, but it's the reason I ran away, and now she's running too.

"No. I told her to not call me dad. And then I said to her 'I am not your dad.'" Charlie tells me, and I see the sadness and guilt in his eyes, but I also see the confusion as he continues, "But someone came to see her. A girl named Victoria and a man…" Charlie trails off as he seems to be trying to remember.

I look at Jasper as he hasn't said anything in a while. But he's observing, watching and waiting as if he's a leopard about strike.

"NO!" Charlie yells, startling me, as I turn to face him. "Emmett, she's in trouble. It's James." He says as if that would make sense to me.

"Oh no." I hear Jasper say under his breathe but I don't know what they are talking about.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on please?" I comment angrily.

"You don't know? But if that young man knows then how come…" Charlie trails off as Jasper starts to talk.

"She asked me and Rose not to tell you Em, but you have to know now. I will only tell you about the James part but I know that there is more. It's also the reason that Bella hates Renee so much." Jasper says and I know this is gonna be bad.

JPOV.

I tell Emmett to sit down and I notice that Charlie has walked across the road and knocked on our door.

"Ok, so you know when you came in and found Rose cryin and screamin in the livin room before?" I ask but all he does in reply is nods, "Well you see, Bella was there too. She told us about something, but she didn't finish, but Rose remembered about Royce because of what Bella told us." I could see from his face that he didn't want to hear this but was determined to listen all the way through, "So, I'm going to tell you it from Bella's words, word for word. And I'll tell you every move she made." I tell Emmett.

"Ok just tell me then." Emmett says.

"'A couple of weeks ago, Charlie had to work late again, but Renee was in a foul mood, even worse than usual. I was in my room when she came upstairs…' Bella had told us and then she trail off, absent-mindedly rubbing at her neck, over the scars that seemed to go all the way around it. Then she continued on, 'I noticed that she had a knife in her hand and that there was someone behind her, a man. Renee then said, 'you're going to give this lovely man a good time, to pay for what you did to this family.' I didn't know what to do so I just looked at her. She turns away and says, 'see James, I told you she was worthless. Do what you want with her, I don't care.' She hands him the knife and goes downstairs.' Bella had said, changing from past tense to present as if she was reliving it while she told us what had happened up to that point. But she stopped and then her eyes sort of glazed over like Rose's do when she has flashbacks." I tell him and then look up at him.

He's sat still looking at the forest.

"Jasper, Emmett, get your butts over here now." Rose shouts across to us.

"Come on Em, Rose is calling." I tell him and he looks at me with tortured eyes.

"It's my fault, Jasper, if I hadn't of run away, then mom… Renee wouldn't have treated Bella like that." Emmett says to me, his voice sounding far away. "I just couldn't handle their arguing anymore. She cheated on him Jasper. Bella is only my half-sister. And I ran away when I should have protected her. It's my fault." Emmett whispers.

"No Emmett. It wasn't your fault, maybe running away wasn't the best choice but that doesn't give Renee the right to abuse Bella the way she did. It is not your fault." I tell Emmett and then I stand up, "Come on Rose wants us."

Emmett stands up and we head towards our house.

**Well that's it guys please review I'll try to update again Tuesday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ Emmett stands up and we head towards our house._

BPOV.

"You should be dead, not me. You should have saved your brother and ran away instead of him. You're an ugly little whore and James is finally gonna be able to finish what you started soon." Her voice is cold and faded as I can feel myself beginning to wake up.

"So did you actually have sex with her before?" Victoria's voice invades my semi-conscious-ness.

"No, her dad came home before I could finish the deed." His cold voice replies, "But I will change that soon." He continues: his voice and words sending a shiver of ice-cold fear running down my spine.

Finally, I was able to force my eyes to flutter open and I realise that we are not in a car anymore. I slowly sit up and look around. I realise that I am in my old room, in Phoenix, Arizona. James and Victoria were standing in the hall just outside the door and they had left the door open.

"So is she like a virgin?" Victoria asked and I could feel the blush slowly creeping up from my chest towards my cheeks.

"According to her mother, she slept around and even slept with her father, how gross is that? But I don't think that that's true." James says loudly.

"It's not true. I am a virgin." I whisper.

James turns to face me, and I can tell by the look on his face that he heard me. He walks into the room as Victoria slips down stairs.

"Well good morning, love." James says to me, but his eyes are as cold as always.

"James." I say and lie back down.

"Ah, you are a good girl, lying down waiting for me." James says sounding pleased, but I don't know what to do.

"I'm tired James." I tell him quietly.

"Nonsense, you've been asleep for ages. Now, I want you to undress for me." James commands.

"No." I tell him fiercely, as I sit up.

"What did you say to me?" James asks quietly, and suddenly I feel scared for my life.

"I… I…" I try to talk, but he interrupts me.

"Shut up, and listen to me, you little whore, I own you and you will do what I tell you, or I will let Victoria hurt you a lot worse than you have already been hurt." James threatens and I know that he means it.

I stand up slowly, and walk towards the foot of the bed. I stop when I am at the foot of the bed and I first pull off my jumper to reveal a plain tank top underneath. Then I push my trousers down and step out of them as I slip off my shoes. I pull the tank top over my head and drop it on the floor.

"Stop." James says when I am stripped down to my underwear. "Ah, you look plain. Although, it is a nice change from the wonderful look of my beautiful Victoria." James sneers at me. "Ok, come to me." He commands, and I see that Victoria is making her way towards the door of my room.

"What's going on?" I ask without moving.

"O, my lovely Victoria is going to watch the fun and then she will have a turn, you see, she doesn't like to have fun in rooms like this but I do so she will watch and then all three of us will go downstairs into the cellar and I will then watch you and her have fun." James grins at me. "Now come to me." He says again.

I hear the warning in his voice and slowly walk to him as Victoria sits in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I stop when I am an arm's length away from him.

JPOV.

I sit down on the couch next to Emmett and look at Rosalie.

"Ok, what the hell happened?" Rosalie demands.

"Where is Charlie?" Emmett mumbles.

"He's upstairs, he's lying down for a rest in the spare bedroom." Rosalie replies.

Emmett nods and then gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Jasper?" Rosalie questions.

"She's gone." I sigh as a single tear runs down my face. I may be a man but real men do cry.

"Who? Jasper who's gone?" Rosalie asks me.

"Bella." I tell her and she gasps.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Peter storms inside with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Charlotte behind him, with another boy walking in after them who I guess to be Edward.

"Mom, Dad?" Rosalie asks them. "What's going on?"

"Where is Bella?" Peter demands before anyone else can answer.

"She's gone." I tell him and he sees that I am upset.

**Ok guys don't forget to leave some reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ "She's gone." I tell him and he sees that I am upset._

PPOV.

"Dammit. Ok, Carlisle, you and Esme will stay here with everyone else. Jasper you are coming with me. We are going to go and save her. He has done this for the last time." I command everyone.

I here two people coming down the stairs and I know that one of them is Emmett.

"Hi Peter. This is my father, Charlie." Emmett tells me gesturing to the older man that was following behind him. I had met Emmett a couple of times before, but I never knew anything about his life before he met Rosalie.

"Hello there, don't worry about Bella, I will go and get her." I tell them both.

"I don't think so. If anyone is to go and save Bella, it will be me, she is my daughter and I didn't do right by her so I need to go and save her, so she knows I love her." Charlie tells.

"Dad?" Emmett asks his dad but I can see that the fact he has said dad in a natural way seems to make Charlie slightly emotional and I feel confused but my weird feelings are telling me that we should hurry up.

"Ok fine, Charlie, Emmett, you two can come with me and Jasper, just try not to get in my way." I tell them, I didn't mean it to sound as if I was putting them down but I have a lot of unfinished business with James.

BPOV.

When he finished having his fun, James dragged me downstairs and to the cellar. He hasn't rapped me yet, but I know that that will probably come soon. He decided to just hit me.

He pulls me to my feet and then uses the manacles that are on the wall to keep my legs open and he also puts my arms in some to stop me from fighting back. He uses some scissors to cut my underwear off and then he goes and sits down in the corner to watch.

Victoria walks down the stairs and I can see that she's holding some kind of butcher's equipment. She sets them down on the able and then walks up to me.

"Now, Miss Bella, you must stay quiet, do you understand?" she asks me, in a sickly sweet voice. All I can do is nod, as I am scared.

Victoria steps even closer to me and then licks my neck as I grimace. She takes a step back and picks up a weird looking knife, with a serrated edge on one side. Then she places the edge onto my stomach and starts to cut me and I cannot help but scream out in pain.

VPOV.

I love the sound of her screams, it makes me feel fantastic, her pain builds up and it makes me lose some of my control.

"James, honey, can I watch you finish the deed now please?" I ask him.

"OK why don't you come and help me to get undressed then?" He replies with a smile in his voice. I can see the horror in Bella's eyes which makes this an even better idea. I put the knife down on the table and turn to face James. I smile at him as I walk towards him when his cell phone starts to ring. I growl at the sound, but James pulls out his phone and answers it.

PPOV.

I dial James' number as Jasper, Emmett and Charlie get into the car.

"James Hunter." He says as a he answers the phone.

"James, its Peter." I reply.

"Ah Peter. Well you will be glad to know that I no longer require your services. But I do need you to come up to Phoenix, Arizona in the next few days for a debrief, ok? I'll see you then." James says, and then hangs up the phone.

"Phoenix, Arizona?" I mumble to myself as I put my phone away.

"Did you just say Phoenix, Arizona?" Charlie asks me, and I know that he probably knows the house that I need to go to.

"Yes, did you live there before? If so, I think we should go to your old house." I say to him and I see him nod in my peripheral vision.

**Well guys please review and tell me of any ideas that u have for this story or for a story that u might like to read :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

**Warning: sexual assault and other abuse intent.**

_Previously:__ I see him nod in my peripheral vision._

PPOV.

""Hi, how may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asks me. We just arrived in Port Angeles, it took us an hour to get here from Forks.

"We need to get to Seattle please?" I ask her and throw in one of my dazzling smiles.

"Ok, sir, and how many tickets do you need for the next flight which leaves in 10 minutes if that is ok?" she asks me.

"Four please, and yes that is perfect." I tell her.

When passes the tickets to me and I give her my credit card, I can feel that the timing is going to close but there is nothing I can do about that as its much quicker to get to Arizona this way.

I turn to Charlie, Emmett and Jasper when I have my credit card back, and I can see the worried expressions on all of their faces.

"Ok, it's gonna be close but we will get her back. Now the total amount of time from here to Phoenix will be 5 hours. It will take an hour to get to Seattle, and then 4 hours from Seattle to Phoenix. Now, let's get to the plane before it goes without us." I try to reassure them all, before we head to the plane.

BPOV

All I can do is watch in silent horror as Victoria starts to pull James' clothes off, as if they were in a porn movie. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks and stopping at the scarf that has been used to gag me.

She pulls his shirt off and I can see scars on his chest. He is watching my eyes and then smirks when he sees confusion swim across my face. My emotions are running haywire.

I feel trapped in his gaze as we stare into each other's eyes. His ice blue eyes seem to be penetrating right through my skull and into my brain. I didn't realise that Victoria had sat down until he moved closer to me, completely naked.

I shut my eyes as he runs a hand down my cheek and then I feel the pain of his other hand striking my cheek and I feel the blood rush to it.

"Ah, Isabella, your skin always responds to my touch." He leans in and whispers in my ear as he presses his cock against my lower stomach. He reaches up and pulls the scarf away from my mouth even though Victoria just put it there. "Talk to me, Isabella; tell me how much you want me. Come on, _Bella; _tell me how much you love me." He whispers, as if he's talking to his lover.

"J… James. I… I hate you!" I stutter and then find some confidence. "I despise the thought of you! You are sick, twisted and disturbed in the head to even think for one minute that I would ever like you!" I yell into his face.

"Ah, it seems she is still a fighter, Victoria. Which means we can have more fun." He whispers to Victoria and it sends chills running up and down my spine. "Anything else to add, _Bella?_" he asks me, and I cannot stand that name anymore, but I bite my tongue so that I won't respond to him.

I can see his hand moving down so I watch to see what he does and then he takes hold of his dick and pushes it against my opening and I gasp when I realise that I cannot escape it.

VPOV

I watch as James presses his glorious cock against her opening and my hand reaches down to my own slit. I hear her gasp as I start to press against my clit. Then I put my hand into my pant and feel my moist opening.

I start to rub myself as I get hotter and hotter.

?POV

I can hear Victoria as she sighs. I know what she's doing and it makes me push into sweet Isabella's pussy. She screams as I plunge into her tight pussy and then I pull out and plunge even deeper, taking her virginity away.

"You see, whore. You are the one that makes everyone hate you and leave you. No one is coming to save you." I whisper into her ear as she screams again.

I start to move faster and faster as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. Suddenly, I feel something unexpected, her walls have clamped down on me and she has her first ever orgasm.

"You see, you cannot help yourself, can you? You take pleasure in this don't you?" I ask her and then my own orgasm over takes me as she screams in horror.

BPOV

I didn't… It wasn't…

I know I'm screaming, but something isn't right, it wasn't that, it wasn't an orgasm; I didn't feel any pleasure or anything, just a whole lot of pain.

They both left and went upstairs a while ago. I'm still screaming. There is something trickling down my leg and I can smell blood, but as Victoria cut my stomach, I have no idea if it's that, that has started trickling down my leg or not.

I can hear shouting and then the basement door bangs open and I cringe and snap my mouth closed. I can feel every bruise and cut on my body. I don't know how much more I can take.

PPOV

I knock on the door as Charlie and Emmett have gone around to the back door.

James opens the door and I punch him in his face, I can feel that we were too late to stop a lot of things but I know she is still alive.

James stumbles back and I hear Victoria screech for his help as I see Emmett holding her.

"Where is she?" I ask James in my most threatening voice, and I can tell that he is scared and knows that I mean business this time.

"Th… The Basement." He whispers. All of a sudden, Charlie has a hold of James and has him pinned to the wall.

"Ok, Jasper, I need you to wait at the top of these stairs ok?" I tell him and he nods. "Call your dad, we might need him at the hospital, depending how bad…" I get cut off when my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Peter, Carlisle is nearly there now, 5 minutes and he will be at the door." Alice says and hangs up. I shake my head as I turn to Jasper.

"Wait outside for Carlisle, Alice said he will be about 5 minutes." I tell Jasper and he nods and steps outside. I can see that he wants to come and get Bella but he trusts me and I am not going to let him down.

I slam the basement door open as James shouts some nonsense at me. Everything is silent. I realise that someone else had been screaming and I know it must have been Bella, but know she is silent. I walk down the stairs and see a girl strapped to the wall. A gasp escapes my lips as I see the amount of bruises and blood covering her naked body. Her face twists into that of pain as she slowly raises her head to me and looks into my eyes.

"Bella…" I whisper gently as her, once innocent, brown eyes lock with my green eyes. Her eyes are brown pools of pain and hurt and I can see confusion swimming there as well.

"Please…" She whispers, but her voice is coarse from her screams.

"It's ok, Suga' everything is going to be alright." I whisper to her, my southern drawl slipping out as I try to comfort her. I slowly raise my hand to un-cuff her left wrist and the right. Then I slowly bend down and release her ankles.

She slowly slides down to the floor and starts to sob hysterically.

"Hey, now, Suga' everythin' is gonna be absolutely fine." I tell her as I take my coat off and drape it over her shoulders. "Come on, I'll carry you upstairs, where there are some people who probably wanna make sure you're ok. Alright Suga'?" I ask her gently and slowly ease her into my arms. She calms down slightly.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Suga''?" She asks me softly and does a surprisingly good impression of me when she says 'Suga''.

"Well, Suga', it means I like you, maybe we can be friends." I tell her with a wink and I can see her eyes are starting to droop.

"Carlisle, she's lost a lot of blood, what do I do with Suga'?" I ask my brother when I enter the kitchen.

**Well guys, I know you hate me for the cliffie but I'll update soon, promise. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ "Carlisle, she's lost a lot of blood, what do I do with Suga'?" I ask my brother when I enter the kitchen._

CPOV

When I had cleared the kitchen table, I directed Peter to lay the girl gently down onto it and to make sure that her legs and arms are straight in case of any broken bones.

"Thank you Peter. Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I ask her, but she doesn't respond so I check her pulse. "She has a strong pulse, which is strange considering the amount of blood loss." I tell the room. "Peter, call an ambulance." I gently run my gloved hands down both her legs and arms and found that her right leg was broken but other than that it seemed that the only problem was cuts and bruises. I continue to assess her, in case she has any broken ribs. "Ok, so her right leg is broken, but other than that it seems to be mostly circumstantial, cuts and bruises. I just need to check her head for any injuries." I tell the room. I gently lift her head and can see a lot of blood in her hair and I know that she may end up in a coma from the feel of her head wound. "All right, this isn't good, it seems she has major trauma to the head, Emmett, I need you to go and get some towels and pass me one that is wet, I need to try and clean her head as best as I can, it is my priority." I tell Emmett and he leaves the room.

"The ambulance will be here in 5 minutes or so." Peter tells me when he walks in.

BPOV

I feel strange, I feel like I am floating. Suddenly, I am looking down at a room. There is a man looking over an abused girl's body and I hear him calling my name, I try to talk to him but he doesn't hear me, and then I hear him say that I have a strong pulse. I am confused. If I have a pulse then I am not dead. What's happening to me?

I realised that I must be having an out of body experience and suddenly my feet are touching the ground. "Bella?" I hear someone call and I turn and I look directly into a pair of amazingly blue eyes. I recognise them, but I can't think where from or who's eyes they are.

"Bella?" He whispers again and he looks so confused, he turns his head and looks over at the kitchen table. "How is this…?" He trails off and I recall his name.

"Jasper." I say his name and he turns to look at me.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" The man from before asks him.

"Don't you see her? Don't you hear her?" Jasper asked. "She isn't… she's not dead is she?" he then asks.

"No, her pulse is strong, what do you see Jasper?" the man asks.

"She's standing here, right in front of me. She said my name." Jasper replies. "Carlisle, what is going on?" Jasper then asks.

"She may be experiencing an out of body experience, though I do not know why you would be able to see her. Are you sure you are alright?" the man, Carlisle asks.

"An out of body experience…" Jasper whispers, his eyes are trained on mine.

"Jasper…" I whisper his name as I sink to the floor and feel tears building up.

"Oh, Bella." Jasper says as he kneels down in front of me and reaches out to touch me, but his hand seems to just pass right through me. He sighs again and drops his hand in defeat. "I wish I could help you, Bella." And suddenly, I am scared; it wasn't his voice that said my name but someone else's. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" he asks me and it scares me more.

"Please, please stop." I beg him. "Not Bella, never Bella ever again." I finish as I see the confusion in his eyes.

"But, then what should we call you?" He asks.

"Isabella." I whisper quietly and look away.

"Jasper? What just happened?" Carlisle asks.

"She got scared. She doesn't want me to call her Bella anymore. She wants to be called Isabella." Jasper replies.

"That can't be right. She hates that name." Another male voice joins the conversation. I turn to see… my father.

"Daddy?" I whisper gently.

"She's calling for you Charlie." Jasper tells him.

"Hold on, she's unconscious, and I would have heard her call for me." He says stubbornly. I stand and walk towards him slowly. I place my hand hesitantly on his shoulder. "What… what was that?" he asks spooked, and I jump away from him.

"She placed her hand on your shoulder. She's having an out of body experience. We don't know why I can see her." Jasper explains.

"The paramedics are here." A new voice says. "How is Suga' doing, Jasper?" He asks Jasper as if he knows something.

"She seems scared and she wants her dad, she's having an out of body experience." Jasper replies with a sigh. "Uncle Peter? Can you see her?" Jasper then asks him.

"I can see the outline of someone. I can't hear her though. Heya Suga', remember me?" he smiles at me. And I remember him, he helped me out of the cellar before I fainted.

"You never did tell me what your name was." I say to him.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper asks and when his Uncle shakes his head he continues, "She says you didn't tell her your name."

"Ah well Suga' my name's Peter." He smiles towards me.

"Peter." I smile back and move towards him. He opens his arms for me.

"Uncle Peter?" Jasper asks him.

"Why do you keep saying 'Uncle'? I mean I used to be just 'Peter' to you. You know it makes me feel old when you say 'Uncle Peter'." Peter turns his head to Jasper and smiles to show he is teasing. I continue to walk towards him as I see some paramedics moving my body onto the gurney.

"Peter." I say his name again and hold out my hand as if to take his.

"Peter, I think she wants to hold your hand." Jasper says, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Alright then, Suga'. Jasper, there is no need to be jealous, as I found her, she probably feels safer with me." Peter says.

I take hold of his hand gently. His hand doesn't, go straight through me like Jasper's had, his hand takes hold of mine and he gently pulls me into a hug.

"Hmmm, you feel like you're really there but I can only see an outline, like a shadow, of you." He whispers to me.

We follow the Paramedics, and me on the gurney to the ambulance and I see my father and a large man sitting inside and out of the way to allow the paramedics to put the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

"Come on Peter, I want you to come with us." My dad says. The other man turns to look at us and I recognise him.

"Emmie?" I say gently.

"Isabella?" he replies but he looks at my limb body. "But… she said my name." he whispers and I see a tear rolling down his face. I step up to him and place my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Isabella." He whispers again as my hand goes through his back.

"She's next to you Emmett. She's trying to comfort you." Peter tells him.

"I love you Emmett, big brother." I whisper into his ear, and he knows what I am trying to say without me having to actually say it.

"No, Isabella. I don't want hear any goodbyes, you are going to wake up, you are going to be ok." He says harshly and takes the hand of my limb body in his huge hand.

"I'm sorry, Emmie, I am truly sorry." I tell him, as my heart monitor flat lines.

"NO!" Emmett shouts and then he shouts, "Help her! She cannot die."

"What is that?" I ask as I see a strange light ahead of me.

EmPOV

She can't die, we only just got reunited. We arrived at the hospital and the doctors got her stabilized and transferred her to Forks. I'm sat in her hospital room in Forks Hospital and I am holding her hand.

"Please come back Isabella, please don't leave me." I whisper. Since she first flat-lined, she hasn't spoken to me and no-one else has seen or heard her. Suddenly, her heart monitor flat-lines again.

"Nurse, Nurse!" I shout as lots of nurses and a doctor rush into the room.

"Stay here." A nurse tells me.

BPOV

We are in Forks again. I see my heart monitor flat-line again so I jump back towards my body and everything goes black.

I can feel my heart pounding, I can hear the beep of my alarm clock so I roll over to turn it off but something is pressing my shoulders down so I slowly open my eyes to see brown eyes looking back at me. Suddenly, the pressure on my shoulders has gone and I am looking at the pale ceiling of what I recognise to be a dull hospital room.

"Isabella?" I hear Emmett's voice to my left, so I slowly turn my head to look at him.

"Emmie?" I say gently, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Izzy." Emmett sighs. And I know that he is relieved.

"Izzy?" I ask him.

"Well you don't wanna be called Bella so what about Izzy?" he replies and I just nod in response. "So, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"My throat hurts a bit. But everything else feels kinda numb." I reply narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, that's probably the pain medication the doctor gave you. Dad went to the cafeteria with everyone else, do you want me to…" Emmett starts but gets cut off.

"Isabella, it's good to see you awake." A man comes in and I recognise him as Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I whisper his name.

"Hi, I guess you really were having an out of body experience huh?" Carlisle laughs, "Well my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am Rosalie and Jasper's father, though Jasper changed his last name to Whitlock, after my brother Peter." He tells me, and I know he is just trying to make me comfortable in his presence. "So, Isabella, I just need to look you over and see how you are healing, alright?" He asks me.

"Call me Izzy." I tell him and smile slightly when I see Emmett's proud grin in the corner of my eye.

"Alright Izzy." Carlisle smiles, "You might as well call me Carlisle then."

He steps towards me and reaches as if to touch my forehead but I cringe away from his hand. He pulls his hand back and looks at Emmett for guidance on what to do. Emmett takes my hand and I scream, he drops my hand as if it burnt him. I start crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just don't, don't touch me." I manage to whisper out to them as I see more people enter the room.

"Hey, Suga', what's wrong?" I recognise Peter and I know that I can trust him to tough me without hurting me.

"Peter, I need to talk to you alone, please." I whisper looking at the ceiling above me.

"Alright, Suga' whatever you need." He says as everyone else leaves the room. Emmett places something in my hand before he goes. I look down and notice the remote for the bed and I decide that I want to sit up so I press the button and I slowly am moved into a sitting position. "Alright, Suga', you can tell me anything, alright?"

"Peter, I trust you, but I don't trust anyone else." I whisper as he sits next to me and I reach put to take his hand. "I know that you won't ever hurt me, but I am scared of anyone else coming close to me." I finish and I look at the floor with embarrassment.

**Okay guys, this was a really long chapter but I am sure you will like it don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**All Too Well**

**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**

_Previously:__ I look at the floor with embarrassment._

PPOV

"Peter, I trust you, but I don't trust anyone else." She tells me, and then she reaches out to take my hand. "I know that you won't ever hurt me, but I am scared of anyone else coming close to me." She looks at the floor as I see her cheeks turn red.

"Hey, Suga' don't be embarrassed. I'd be surprised if you didn't feel that way after everything you have been through." I tell her, then I reach and pull her face to look at mine, "You do not need to be embarrassed or ashamed, and it was not your fault. Do you understand me, Isabella?" I say sounding slightly harsher than I meant to.

"Y… yes, I understand. You might as well call me Izzy." She replies.

"Hey, what's got you looking sad?" I ask her when she looks at the bed.

"Could you do me a favour, please Peter?" She asks and I nod my head, "Could you go and get my guitar for me, it's in the moving truck still." She says.

"Alright then, Suga' I'll be back soon. Would you like me to ask anyone to come and sit with you?" I reply.

"Ummm, Emmett please." She answers.

After I said goodbye I walk to the cafeteria and find everyone sitting at the table in the corner. Alice looks at me and then I see the boy next to her and I know he can tell things that haven't been. _I guess that would be Edward. _And the boy looks up when I thought his name and he looks confused.

"Emmett?" I say and Emmett stands and walks towards me with Charlie hot on his heels. "Izzy said she would like Emmett to sit with her for a while, but Emmett, try not to touch her unless she takes your hand, understand?" I say to them.

"Of course, but why does she trust you so much?" Emmett asks.

"Probably because I got her out of that cellar. Now I have to go and get something for her, Charlie, would you like to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure." He grunts out at me. Emmett walks away to go and see Izzy and me and Charlie go and get into my car.

There is an awkward silence filling the car as I drive towards Rosalie's house.

"Why did you call her Izzy?" Charlie finally breaks the silence.

"Well, she didn't want to be called Bella. I think Emmett called her Izzy and I guess she prefers that to Isabella." I say matter of factly.

"OK." He says and then looks out the window.

EmPOV

I sit down in the chair next to her bed. She looks at me and her eyes start to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry, please don't cry, Be… Izzy." I say almost using the wrong name.

"Emmie, I'm sorry that you can't hold my hand or hug me. I'm sorry you had to leave because of me, I am so sorry." Izzy mumbles to me. I slowly reach and put my hand under her chin without touching it and when I see her curiosity at what I am doing, I gently take her chin and angle her face so that we are eye to eye.

"Izzy, it was not your fault that I had to leave, none of this is your fault." I tell her as I let go of her chin. This time I look down at the floor and continue, "I left because they were arguing so much, I couldn't take it, it was too much for me to handle and I am so sorry I left you to deal with Renee on your own, I was supposed to protect you and I just left because it was too hard…" I say and my voice gets rougher as I feel the tears welling up as the guilt consumes me completely.

**Well that's it for this chapter don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**All Too Well**  
**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**  
_**Previously:** I say and my voice gets rougher as i feel the tears welling up as the guilt consumes me completely._

EmPOV  
I look at the floor and then Izzy puts her hand under my chin to make me look at her.  
"Emmie, this is not your fault, do you understand me?" She tells me with fire in her eyes and I smile, knowing that she is still the spitfire that I remember her to be.

Izzy smiles back at me and pulls her hand back, when Carlisle comes into the room.  
"Well, Izzy, everything seems to be healing just fine, so i can have you released tomorrow, if you have somewhere you can go?" Carlisle tells her soflty.  
"She can come and stay with us." I say, "We have plenty of room and I'm sure Esme would love the chance to redecorate." Izzy looks at me confused.  
"Esme is my wife." Carlisle says gently. "Are you sure there is enough room though Emmet? We could always go to the house just on the outskirts of town, so that you and Rosalie can have your house back and there would be more room for Izzy that way." He tells me.  
"Carlisle, there is more than enough room, so what do you think Be... Izzy. would you like to live with me and Rosalie? Though, we do have family living with us for the time being as Esme wanted to renovate her and Carlisle's house again." I ask Izzy.  
"Ok." She says simply and i see her eyes begin to droop.  
"Alright, well I'm going to go to the cafeteria and let you sleep, I'll come see you in a little while." I tell her as I stand up and she takes hold of my hand.  
"I love you Emmie bear." She tells me when I look at her.  
"I love you too Izzy." I reply.

Carlisle follows me out of the room.  
"I think you should know that there might be a chance that she could be pregnant, so if you see any changes or think something is wrong then you should call me or page me." Carlisle warns me and i just nod. He puts his hand on my shoulder for a second and then he turns to walk away.  
"Thank you." I say and then i turn to go to the cafeteria to find Rosalie.

PPOV  
"So what is it that Bella wanted?" Charlie asks me.  
"She wants her guitar, she said that its still in the moving van." I reply and Charlie nods.  
"Makes sense. She lets out her emotions through her music." Charlie tells me.  
"Yeah I guessed that. She reminds me of Jasper in that respect. He plays guitar too." I tell Charlie.  
"Great." He grumbles out.

I park my car outside of Rosalie's house, Charlie gets out and walks across the street to the moving van.  
"Hey." I hear someone say behind me.  
"Oh, hi Esme, I thought you were at the hospital." I say when i turn around and see her standing there.  
"I was but I needed to freshen up. So, Peter, how is he?" She asks nodding towards Charlie.  
"He's hiding his emotions. But I think he's just trying to convince himself that Izzy's going to be ok." I reply.  
"Izzy?" She asks looking confused.  
"Isabella, she doesn't want to be called Bella anymore." I inform her. She nods at me. "Do you want me to drive you back to the hospital?" I ask her.  
"Sure." She replies.

I turn to see Charlie walking towards us with a guitar case in his hand.  
"Are we gonna go back to the hospital now?" Charlie asks and then he sees Esme. "Hello, Esme, are you coming with us?"  
We both nod at him and then get into the car.

**Ok guys. I didn't want to do this but I'm gonna say at least 1 review for this chapter = next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**All Too Well**  
**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**  
**Previously: We both nod at him and then get into the car.**

PPOV  
The ride to the hospital was quiet, awkward silence as we didn't know what to say to each other. When we arrived at the hospital Esme went looking for Carlisle and Charlie mumbled something about coffee. I headed straight for Izzy's room.

When I got there, she was mumbling in her sleep.  
"No. Mom... It's not..." I heard her say, so I walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. I opened the guitar case and pulled out her guitar. I put the case on the floor and then started to play for her as her sleepy mumbles started to get louder. I realised that as my fingers played the instrument automatically, she started to quiet down and her face smoothed out from being scared to being content.

I continued to play quietly next to her for nearly 2 hours when Carlisle came in.  
"I just came to check on her. How is she?" He asked me.  
"I think she was having a nightmare when I first got here but she calmed down when I started to play." I replied quietly turning to look back at Izzy's face.  
"And how long have you been here for?" Carlisle asked, concerned.  
"About 2 hours give or take a few minutes." I say truthfully.  
"Maybe you should have a break." Carlisle whispers, I shake my head in response but otherwise ignore him.  
"I could take over playing." I recognise Jasper's voice tell me but I don't look at him.

I notice Izzy's faceial expression change when i heard his voice, a breathtaking smile appears on it and I stop playing and put the guitar down.  
"Peter?" Jasper asks when he notices my confused look.  
"She smiled." I say in response. I know that it is because of him but I also know that she won't want him to touch her.  
"So? She's dreaming, hopefully a nice dream." Jasper responds looking at her, and I see the love in his eyes as he looks at her.

Suddenly Izzy bolts up, and then procceeds to hide under the bed.  
"NO, not my fault." We all hear her say.  
"Jasper, Carlisle let me handle this, you should wait outside." I say with authority ringing in my voice, they nod and then leave the room.  
I kneel down and look under the bed at Izzy.  
"Heya Suga', Whattya doin' under there?" I smile at her. She looks at me but then she surprises me by shrinking away from me and I realise that she taken a turn for the worse, that she doesn't even trust me anymore and my smile turns into a frown as I back away from her slowly. "Don't worry, lil' darlin' I won't hurt you. I'll just sit and wait here for you, ok?" I ask her as I sit in the corner of the room farthest from her.  
"Wh... Who are you?" She asks.  
"Don't you remember me, Suga'? I got you out of the cellar, remember? I'm Peter Whitlock." I tell her, hoping she will remember.  
"Whitlock?" She whispers confused, "I know someone called Whitlock." She mumbles to herself, unsure.  
"Well, I'm Peter Whitlock, and my nephew took my name, his name is Jasper Whitlock." I inform her, hoping that she will remember something from that. Her head snaps to look at me when I say Jasper's name.  
"Jasper?" She asks me. "Your Jasper?" When she says that I know something isn't right.  
"No. Jasper is my nephew, he is just outside the door. Would you like me to get him for you?" I ask her.  
"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" She yells and I realise that she wasn't even aware that I was in the room, her eyes are glazed over and I think she must be remembering what happened. All of a sudden, her eyes clear and she looks directly at me, "Peter... Help me." She whispers, and then her eyes roll back in her skull as she collapses under the bed.

I crawl under the bed and gently pull her by her arms, out from under there. I lift her up and then lay her down on her bed.  
"Izzy?" I whisper in her ear, and her eyes flutter open. I gasp when I see her eyes, her once lively chocolate brown eyes are a dull and lifeless mud brown colour. "Izzy, can you hear me?" I ask but she doesn't respond, she just continues to look at the ceiling.  
"Peter... Help me." Her voice whispers in my head.  
"Izzy." I sigh, unable to think of anything that could help her.

**Please review guys and tell me what you think: review = sooner update.**


	23. Chapter 23

**All Too Well**  
**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**  
**Previously: "Izzy." I sigh, unable to think of anything that could help her.**

BPOV  
I know that this isn't real, it can't be real because she is dead. Renee is dead. So why is she talking to me, standing right in front of me.  
"It's all your fault, you ungrateful little cow. You forced my beloved son to leave me, to run away from me and his dad. You were forcing my loving husband to want a divorce from me! I was the best thing he could ask for, but because of you, he didn't believe that, and then he sent you away! He killed me for you, your own mother and then he sent you away! It's all your fault!" She screams at me.  
"No. Mom... It's not..." I try to tell her, to explain but she cuts me off.  
"You are the cause of everyone else's misery! You bring pain..." My mother's voice trails off as I start to hear music, a guitar playing close by.

Suddenly, I realise that I am dreaming, sleeping. And I can feel myself falling deeper into obliviousness, as black starts cloud my dreamworld and pulls me into a pit of nothingness.

I don't know how long I had been gone for, but when I return to my dreamland I hear a voice that makes me smile, but I cannot remember whose voice it is.  
"I could take over playing." The voice says and suddenly I realise that there was music playing only a moment ago as it stops. "Peter?" The voice says.  
"She smiled." A new voice replies, Peter's voice, I guess. But he sounds confused. I feel confused.  
"So? She's dreaming, hopefully a nice dream." The first voice responds with love in his voice.  
"He doesn't love you, you stupid nat." Renee screams from behind me. I turn around so fast and I see into the past. I can see everything from my past but from my mother's perspective.

Suddenly, I bolt and I am under a bed.  
"No, not my fault." I shout out, expecting Renee to try to get me.  
"Jasper, Carlisle let me handle this, you should wait outside." A voice says with authority, and I recognise it from my dream. I hear the door close and then there is someone in front of me.  
"Heya Suga', Whattya doin' under there?" The smiles at me as I look at him, but I back away as I see surprise and hurt flash in his eyes. He frowns but slowly backs away, as if to say 'I won't hurt you' and then he drawls, with a southern charm dripping from his words, "Don't worry, lil' darlin' I won't hurt you. I'll just sit and wait here for you, ok?" And he moves to the corner farthest from me.  
"Wh... Who are you?" I hear my own voice ask, as the room changes to that of my bedroom in Phoenix, and back again.  
"Don't you remember me, Suga'? I got you out of the cellar, remember? I'm Peter Whitlock." He says, looking hopeful.  
"Whitlock?" I whisper back, confused as the tiniest amount of recognition floats through my veins. "I know someone called Whitlock." I mumble, unsure.  
"Well, I'm Peter Whitlock, and my nephew took my name, his name is Jasper Whitlock." He tells me matter of factly, with renewed hope shining in his eyes. My face whips to look at him when he says 'Jasper'.  
"Jasper?" I ask him, confused. "Your Jasper?" That can't be right, can it? And the room starts to fade again, as Renee starts to whisper in my ear "Your fault, all your fault."  
"No. Jasper is my nephew, he is just outside the door. Would you like me to get him for you?" I hear his voice but I don't see him. I see James standing in front of me, in the cellar, "Would you like me to get that for you, James?" Victoria's sickly sweet voice says next to my head.  
"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" I yell out to them. All of a sudden, I am back in that hospital room and I look directly at Peter, "Peter... Help me." I whisper, and then everything goes black.

I open my eyes and I know I am dead. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I can hear him say 'Izzy' and I want to respond, I try to respond but I can't, and that is how I know I am dead, or as close to death as I can get without actually being dead. I look at the ceiling but everything looks cloudy, like there is a mist in the room, I hear the beeping of machines but I don't respond. I feel myself slowly falling back into the recesses of my mind, back to hear all the things I have done wrong...

PPOV  
Suddenly, the door bursts open and Pixie Alice is in the doorway.  
"I can't see her, all my visions of her went black. That usually means that the person died, she's not dead, is she Peter?" I can hear the fear in her voice.  
"No. She's not dead, her heart is still beating." I whisper as I turn back to look at Izzy.  
"Is she awake?" Alice asks, as she slowly comes to stand beside me, and I hear her gasp.  
"Yes... and no." I say, "I think her mind is shutting down, when she woke up when Jasper and Carlisle were still in the room, she hid under the bed. I told them I would handle it, but she didn't remember me, she didn't trust me." I know that Alice can hear the hurt and fear in my voice, but I do not care. This girl, who I don't know anything about except when I saved her, has forced her way into my heart, and I know that I see her as my own flesh and blood.  
"She'll be ok Peter." Alice tells me, but I hear the question in the way she says it. I just nod in response.

**Review = update asap.**


	24. Chapter 24

**All Too Well**  
**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**  
**Previously:** **"She'll be ok Peter." Alice tells me, but I hear the question in the way she says it. I just nod in response.**

APOV  
Peter nods at me, I take that to mean that he believes that she will be ok. I am standing beside Peter as he sits in the chair beside Bella's, I mean Izzy's bed. I take hold of Be... Izzy's hand and her eyes turn to face me, and I fall into their nothingness and see why she is like this.

"It's all your fault, you ungrateful little cow, your wonderful brother, my son, left because you didn't love him enough!" I hear a women's voice and I see Izzy sobbing, "NO!" I hear her try to shout.

Izzy turns to me and says, "Help me! Get Peter to help me! I don't know you but I know you can help, only you and Peter and... and..." But she doesn't finish as a woman starts to pull her away from me. "NO! Mom let me go!" Izzy shouts and I see a child in her place, crying with a handprint on her cheek. "I said let me go!" Izzy yells with more strength and suddenly it is Izzy and not a child.  
"Only you, Peter and his nephew can help!" She shouts at me before I can feel myself being pulled back, but I see the little girl again and I know that she really needs our help.

"Alice?" I hear Peter calling my name. "Alice? I know that wasn't a vision. Are you ok?" He asks me.  
"Huh? What?" I reply as I let go of Izzy's hand.  
"What happened Alice?" Peter asks me instead.  
"I... I don't know, but I think Izzy has a power. I mean, I get visions, you know things, Edward can hear thoughts, and sometimes Jasper... JASPER!" I shout as realisation dawns on me.  
"What?" Peter stands getting even more concerned.  
"That's it! Why didn't I see it? Izzy wants help, she needs help. But she said only me, you and your nephew can help her, that's Jasper, we need him here now!" I yell at Peter in my excitement.

BPOV  
I look at my hands and they seem smaller and I realise that I am a little girl again. The pixie like girl with dark hair just left.  
"You ungrateful pig, your father hated you because of what you did to our Emmett!" She yells at me.  
"No, mommy I didn't mean to, I didn't do anything. Mommy! I'm sorry!" I scream in mommy's face as she lifts me by my armpists and continues to yell abuse and obsceneties in my face but I can feel my self growing again. "Renee! Let me go!" I screech in her face and she drops me as if I burned her hands, but I am standing in front of her now. I suddenly feel stronger and I know that the three people who can help me are here, because I know that I wouldn't feel this strong if they were not in this room. "Listen to me Renee! Whatever made Emmie run away was not my fault! I was only a child! A baby! I could I possible have forced him to run! I remember shouting, I think it was you and dad shouting a couple of days before Emmie left! It wasn't my fault, so get back to hell where you belong!" I shout at her and then I see her sinking into the ground.  
"I'm so sorry, my baby, Isabella." She whispers to me and then she is gone.  
Everything blurs in my eyes and darkness seeps in.

JPOV  
Alice had come out to get me nearly an hour ago, she was skipping and seemed rather excited.  
"Come on, come on Jazz! Bella needs us!" Alice's voice screeched in my ear as we got closer to her room.  
"Don't you mean Izzy?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, yes I mean Izzy." Alice waved her hand at me and then pushed me into the room.

I am watching Izzy's eyes, they stayed open the whole time, and they looked empty, dead. But they moved, as looking or watching someone moving around but they continued to look towards the ceiling. And now they stared straight above her.

Suddenly, her eyes close for nearly a minute and then slowly they blink open, and I can see the life returning to her eyes, she is comign back to us.  
"Thank you. I knew that you all would help me be strong enough to face her, Renee and send her away from me and back to hell. Thank you all so much." Izzy says, keeping her gaze trained on the ceiling and then she turned to us and beamed at us. "I finally got rid of her! One demon gone and maybe 3 more to go!" And she actually laughed when she finished talking.  
"Izzy? Are you alright?" I ask her, stepping closer to her.  
"Izzy? That's cool, who came up with that one? I'm glad you didn't call me Isabella or... Yeah I'm ok." She finishes as more than one emotion crosses her face.  
"Well, Emmett called you Izzy and you asked us to call you that." I tell her and she giggles.  
"Ok. So, uh who are you all anyway? I mean, I think that's Peter? But I don't know you, or the girl, so yeah." Izzy says looking a little confused but still happy.  
"Oh, I'm Japser Whitlock. You got Peter right, his full name is Peter Whitlock and he is my uncle. And this pixie here is little Alice." I reply as Peter looks at her with pride and Alice giggles as I pull her to my side.  
"Hi! Just so you know, Jasper's parents adopted a few years ago, so Jasper's like a brother to me! Oh I can't wait to tell everyone that your feeling better! You are feeling better, aren't you? OH and we are going to be the best of friends, and you haven't even met my boyfriend, Edward yet!" Alice says, so fast it's unbelievable that she had time to breathe during all of that as she was bouncing on her toes.  
"Alice, calm down, your gonna scare her off at this rate." Peter says jokingly.  
"Uh hi, Alice. I think you might be right. We could be great friends." Izzy says timidly. And Alice smiles at her.

**That's it guys so please review and I'll update asap.**


	25. Chapter 25

**All Too Well**  
**Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.**  
**Previously: And Alice smiles at her.**

BPOV  
"Uh hi, Alice. I think you might be right, we could be great friends." I tell the pixie like girl timidly. She smiles at me in response. I heave a deep sigh.  
"Izzy?" The boy called Jasper says. "Are you alright, Izzy?"  
"I want to see my... Charlie. I need to talk to Charlie, and I have to face him alone, please?" I ask.  
"Alright, I will go and get him ok?" Peter tells me, so I just nod at him.  
"I'll come and see you in a little while, Izzy, I can't wait till you meet Edward!" Alice squeels and then rushes out of the room.  
I look at Jasper and I recognise him, but I cannot remember where from.  
"Have we met before?" I blurt out at him. He sighs in response.  
"Not official. When you were having an out-of-body experience I was the only one that could see and hear you. And I was sitting on my sisters porch when you and your father arrived to move in across the street. Oh, and you told me and Rosalie a bit about yourself." He explains and I can remember Rosalie crying out.  
"I remember, how is Rosalie?" I ask him.  
"She's better than she was before but she, and everyone else, is worried about you." He informs me.  
"No cares that much about me..." I mumble more to myself then to him.  
"What was was that Izzy? 'Cos if you think nobody cares 'bout you then your in for a rude awakenin' darlin'!" Jasper says, and his voice resembles Peter's when his southern drawl slips out.

JPOV  
"No one cares..." Izzy mumbles to herself, but I cant make out the rest.  
"What was that Izzy? 'Cos if you think that nobody cares 'bout you then your in for a rude awakenin' darlin'!" I tell her, as my southern drawl slips out.  
She giggles to herself.  
"What's so funny?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.  
"First Peter calls me 'Suga'' and now your calling me 'darlin''." Izzy says with remarkable likeness to me and Peter in her immitations of our voices. I just shake my head at her with a smile as she chuckles again.

**Hey guys I know I know I'm horrible for not updating sooner but please review as Izzy and Jasper need reviews ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

All Too Well  
Twilight characters as always belong to SM I only own the new plot lol.  
Previously: I just shake my head at her as she chuckles again.

BPOV  
My chuckles and giggles die when the door opens to reveal Charlie standing there looking scared.  
"Bella." He says gently and I shiver with a slight jolt of fear at that name.  
"D... Charlie." I reply curtly, "Call me Izzy." My eyes fixated on my lap as I frown. I hear the soft click of the door closing as I see Charlie sit down in my peripheral vision.  
"Ok Izzy." He mumbles and looks at his feet.  
"D...Charlie, why did you tell me to not call you dad?" I ask him as I turn to look at him, he flinches and then his eyes meet mine.  
"I didn't want you to find out like this but... Renee cheated on me, when she got pregnant. Your not related to me biologically." He tells me honestly and then looks at the floor ashamed.  
"Dad. Emmett has your blood doesn't he? And my blood is similar to his isn't it? then that means we are related and besides you raised me, protected me, no matter what, you will always be my dad." I tell him as tears start to fall from my eyes and before he can reply, I pick up my guitar and start to play. I remember a song he used to sing to me so I sing to him instead.

_'Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_  
_can't go far but you can always dream_  
_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight._  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away'_

I stop playing and look at Charlie and he has tears in his eyes.  
"You remember that? It's been years since I sang that to you, that was when Emmett still lived with us I think." Charlie says and I am surprised.  
"But, I remeber it as if it was yesterday, but I don't remember Emmie being there." I say sounding like a little girl again.  
"That's ok Izzy, you were just a baby. I can't believe you remeber the words." Charlie says and looks at me. I smile at him.  
"Dad, I love you." I tell him but he frowns.  
"I think we need to move." He says and I frown at him.  
"Move? Out of Forks? But we just got here. I mean I understand moving house but out of Forks..." And I start to panic as black starts to seep into my vision and I see a flash of James' brown almost black eyes looking at me and then everythig goes black again but I hear the door slamming before everything is silent again.

JPOV  
Something feels wrong. I am stood outside Izzy's room but the emotions don't seem right. Charlie was feeling pleased at first but now he seems worried and scared. Izzy was happy but then her emotions cut off from me.  
"Jasper." I hear Izzy's voice calling me in my head, pleading with me to help her. So I turn and barge into the room as I see her eyes roll back into her head.  
"Bella!" Charlie shouts.  
"Izzy." I whisper so that Charlie can hear me before I step closer.  
"Jasper! I don't know what happened, I was trying to tell her we had to move out of the house but she freaked and and..." Charlie was trying to explain but he was too emotional and I noticed Izzy's guitar leaning against her legs.  
I pick it up and gently play the guitar hoping it would bring her back to us faster.  
"She was probably scared that you meant her leaving and moving away from Forks not just the house. When she wakes up, I will explain it to her." I tell him calmly and he nods as I push calm and serenity to both him and Izzy.

Reviews reviews we all love reviews ;) _Song quote from Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus._


End file.
